Sangre Azul
by Kuraudea
Summary: Nacer en cuna de oro no garantiza que el destino siempre nos sonreirá. El ascenso y caída del Emperador Pilaf; no todo es lo que parece. One Shot realizado para el concurso "Gazō Fanfiction IV Fusión" de la página de Facebook: Por los que leemos Fanfics de DB. [Pilaf] [Odette Vilandra & Kuraudea]


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no nos pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama._

 **.**

 **.**

One Shot realizado para el concurso **Gazō Fanfitcion IV Fusión** de la página de Facebook:

 _Por los que leemos Fanfics de DB_

 **Personaje por Sorteo** : _Pilaf._

 **Imagen por sorteo:** _La que se muestra en la portada._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Fusión de autores:**

 _Odette Vilandra & Kuraudea._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sangre Azul**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Una vez terminado el juego, el rey y el peón vuelven a la misma caja»–Proverbio Italiano._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El fuego era el único elemento el cual les daba un poco de calor para poder dormir por las noches en aquel desierto. El trío de aventuras estaba en medio de la nada; acostados sobre la arena áspera como si ésta fuera un colchón suave, pues haber perdido toda riqueza y _«poder_ » por culpa de la codicia, fue cuando su vida se vio bastante ruin desde entonces.

La vida ya no era tan generosa para ellos, los días de riqueza y opulencia habían quedado atrás, muy atrás. Finalmente los años cobraron grandes facturas por cada estupidez que cometieron a lo largo de la historia.

Su señor Pilaf había adquirido bastante peso, y pecas brotaron en lo verdoso de su piel. En tanto a Shu, lo delataban las canas de su hocico y lo caído de sus ojos. ¿Y qué decir de ella? Que su cabello perdió todo pigmentación oscura sustituyéndose por colores blancos, sus labios ya no eran rojos, sino que con los años se hicieron más delgadizos y sin forma.

Y bajo ese escenario de todos los años se deprimió al ver que cada vez eran más carentes, cada vez su situación era más precaria.

Más mediocres.

Quizás con un poco de sensatez su vida hubiese sido diferente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Su Excelencia_ roncaba con cierto ritmo. Cada tres segundo yacía de su nariz una burbuja que conforme a sus respiraciones crecía y desaparecía.

 _»Aaarrggg, fiuuuu~_

La única humana entre ellos no podía dormir y menos con semejante orquesta. Sin embargo, cuando clavó su mirada en el hombrecillo verde, suspiró... Y después de eternos segundos se cuestionó a si misma:

—¿Cuándo fue que cambió todo? —miraba como el vientre abultado del hombre se hinchaba al respirar mientras un hilo de baba colgaba casi a punto de caer en la tierra.

 _»¿Cuándo fue que Su Excelencia dejó esa sangre azul por un lado?_

La soldado de gabardina azul-grisáceo con el logo de la estrella a su derecha, tuvo la dicha de ser escogida para defender a Su Excelencia a capa y espada.

Pero ella en estos momentos sentía tanta pena por él.

—Mi señor Pilaf —susurró.

Y mientras rodeaba sus piernas para apaciguar el frío, su mente viajó al baúl de los recuerdos del inicio de sus vidas juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su vista azul se fijó disimuladamente detrás de aquella delicada cortina blanca que poco a poco mostraba la sombra de una figura escuálida de lo que parecía ser _Su Excelencia._

—¿Será él? —pensó para sí misma mientras su pupilas azules se dilataban debido a la emoción del momento.

Pasos cortos, finos, pequeños, al igual que sus diminutos zapatos puntiagudos se acercaban a la ventana del balcón para mostrarse a sus fieles.

 _»¡Oh, viva el Rey Pilaf!_

El barullo de la gente aclamaba su nombre.

 _»¡Qué viva el Rey!_

Tras escuchar la devoción de sus fieles, la chica de apenas 18 años de edad, se ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa. Sus manos sudaban, su frente generaba perlas de sudor que, gracias al flequillo recto se perdían de la vista.

—Cálmate, Mai.—respiró hondo para controlar sus nervios.

Y era normal sentirse así, pues al fin conocería al gran emperador, aquel individuo del que cuidaría el resto de su vida.

 _Su todo._

 _Su Excelencia._

Aunque nunca imaginaria las consecuencias que traería consigo. Pues a veces el ser de sangre azul no significaba ser un buen rey.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando las cortinas se descubrieron, dinalmente de entre aquellas finas y delicadas salió el emperador del _Castillo del Desierto del Diablo_. Tal adquisición fue construida por los antiguos ancestros del nuevo soberano. Claro, no era un castillo cualquiera, pues contaba con largos pasillos que escondían trampas a su paso. La construcción en sí no era tan reluciente o lujosa en apariencia pero, contaba con buena tecnología de punta en cuestión de espionaje, cámara y monitero. Además, en las afueras existía el famoso _cuarto de crista_ l para sus presos. Los sirvientes del castillo le llamaban el cuarto de la _«muerte lenta»_ , pues justo cuando salía la alborada de la luz solar se convertía literalmente en una lupa; cuando los rayos UV se filtraban por los cristales torturaban a sus víctima de manera dolorosa.

El sótano del castillo era únicamente para todas las naves de Su Excelencia. Había de todo, desde tanques, robots–machine de pelea, helicópteros, entre otras tantas maravillas.

Apenas a sus 34 años de edad, el hombrecillo verde había sido calificado para tomar el mando de su último ancestro. Pero no porque estuviese apto para el puesto, sino porque sus sacerdotes de enseñanza ya no sabían qué hacer con él.

* * *

 _—Entonces la raíz cuadrada de 1800000 es…—el sacerdote, que era un Pterodactylus, escribía una serie de operaciones en el pizarrón._

 _Pero al acomodar sus anteojos, se percató que Su Excelencia no ponía atención en lo absoluto. El Pterodactylus se acercó para ver en que estaba tan entretenido y descubrió que dentro del libro ocultaba una revista para adultos._

 _En la imagen se mostraba dos simpáticos hipopótamos en bikini._

 _—¡Señorito Pilaf!—le arrebató la revista._

 _—¡Oye! ¡Regresámela cabeza hueca!—dijo con su particular voz chillona._

 _—No._

 _—¡Es mía mía mía mía mía!—movía con rapidez sus manos exigiendo lo que era suyo._

 _En comparación a su anterior soberano el «Emperador Picollet», Pilaf se quedaba demasiado corto en todo aspecto._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando los orbes azules se clavaron en el sujeto de baja estatura, quedó anonadada.

—¡¿Ese es el gran Pilaf?!—no lo podía creer.

 _¿Acaso era un extraterrestre? ¿Un monstruo? ¿Un hombre rana?_

El emperador lucía un ropón negro de manga larga, y en el medio de ésta se plasmaba un símbolo de kanjis; capa roja, una escarola en el cuello, y en su cabeza descasaba una corona tipo española que parecía una cúpula de metal.

Su mirada adormilada destilaba una exquisita soberbia.

—¿Tú quién eres?—preguntó el emperador desde las alturas a la mujer.

—Yo…Yo soy su nuevo elemento de seguridad, Mi Señor.

—¿Tú?—sonó despreciativo—¿Una débil mujer?

—Mi señor, yo…—no supo exactamente que contestar.

—¿De dónde vienes, mujer?

—De la escuela militar Estrellas rojas, _Su Alteza._

—Bien—se dio la vuelta, pero antes de marcharse volteó hacia atrás y sobre su hombro divisó a la mujer arrodillada—Ve a la puerta de mi habitación, escoltaras esta noche, luego te conseguiré un compañero ninja.

—Será un honor, Mi Señor—contestó la mujer quien sudaba frío.

¿La habría aceptado?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como fiel soldado, estaba firme a un costado de la puerta de la alcoba de _Su Excelencia_. Con ambas manos sostenía una metralleta y trataba de estar alerta, miraba a todas partes y movía sus orejas para que sus oídos captaran cualquier sonido, pues en sus manos estaba la seguridad y bienestar de la realeza.

Su especialidad era el espionaje, la mecánica, el uso de armas, también tenía experiencia como guardia de seguridad. Incluso, antes de ser reclutada por el emperador Pilaf trabajó ofreciendo sus servicios con otras personas importantes. Solo que aquí algo no le cuadraba, y era el hecho que comparando a Pilaf con sus antiguos jefes, el pequeño no era NADA temible, carecía de actitud, de personalidad. En realidad, el pequeño ser tenía más apariencia _«cómica»_ como buen bufón o un niño llorón.

Suspiró con cierto fastidio, bajó la guardia un rato para descansar los brazos.

 _»Su Excelencia está loco—pensó para sí misma—¿En qué lío me he metido? —esbozó, se sentía inconforme._

Era entendible la desilusión que sintió la mujer, pues desde que llegó a escoltar la puerta fue testigo de la actitud nefasta de su rey. Meseros desfilaron con charolas en mano, y en ellas llevaban exquisitos manjares para complacer al hombrecillo, pero a los pocos segundos salían corriendo del lugar, pues gritos, gritos y más gritos se escuchaban por parte de Su Excelencia.

 _—¡¿Acaso quieren envenenarmeeeee?!—escupió la comida, y con coraje tomó su pantufla, tirándosela en la cara al pobre mesero.—¡Esto sabe horrible! ¡Trae algo mejor de comer o te mandare al cuarto de cristal! ¡¿Escuchaste?!_

 _—S-S-Si, Mi Señor—salió de estampida el hombre._

 _¡_ Este tipo carecía de tanto! No tenía un gramo de esa sangre azul que distingue a la gente de su clase.

La soldado por curiosidad abrió un poco la puerta; divisó al pequeño hombre dormir cual si fuera un bebé e incluso, un gorro ridículo de color amarillo cubría su cabeza calva.

—Dios mío…—volvió a suspirar y resignada cerró la puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al paso de unos días, la mujer solado estaba dando de sí, era muy cansado solamente estar de pie cuidando una aburrida puerta. ¿Y su experiencia como soldado dónde quedaría? Pues ciertamente tuvo un arduo entrenamiento para poder llegar a su puesto, ¡Era muy injusto que ahora dependiera de un ser caprichoso! Extrañaba lo exquisito que era tener aventuras, sentir el vértigo de sus entrenamientos, el arma de fuego en sus manos. Aún recordaba los buenos momentos en la resistencia, lucha y trabajo con sus ex colegas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Oye, Mai.—llamó el emperador a la mujer.

 _»¿M-Me está llamando?—por un momento lo dudo, pues llevaba más de veinte días a su disposición y la ignoraba por completo._

—¿Necesita algo Su excelencia?—preguntó desde el marco de la puerta, haciendo reverencia.

—Sí, entra.

La mujer se filtró a la habitación.

Lo primero que su vista detectó fue una gran cama; ésta se vestía por unas vaporosas colchas en tonalidades rojas. En las paredes había repisas con cosas interesantes como aparatos eléctricos, autos de juguetes, telescopios, entre otros cachivaches de interés como enormes mapas con trazos. Había también cuadros de sus ancestros, todos ellos eran muy parecidos. _«¿De qué lugar serán originarias estas personas!?»_ se preguntó, pues el lugar en sí parecía un laboratorio, pensó entonces que quizás Pilaf era amante de lo tecnológico.

 _»Interesante…—susurró la mujer._

—Podrías...¿Podrías bajar esas revistas?—señaló un estante alto.

—¿Se refiere a esas, Mi Señor?—corroboró.

—Así es.

La mujer se paró de puntillas logrando alcanzar las revistas pero, accidentalmente cayeron al suelo mostrando su obsceno contenido.

 _»¡¿Hipopotamos en bikinis?!—quedó perpleja y sus mejillas se mostraron rojas como las sombras que diariamente cargaba en sus ojos._

—¡Oye, no las veas!—se las arrebató. Con ellas en mano se tiró a la cama para disfrutar de su ocio.

—Yo…Yo…lo siento.

 _»¡Este tipo está loco!¡Es un pervertido!—pensó la mujer mientras agachaba su rostro mostrando disculpas._

—Es un pequeño gusto raro. Te lo agradezco, Mai—hizo un guiño y le lanzó un beso; en el aire se formó un coqueto corazón que poco a poco se disipó.—Estas chicas sí que son hermosas…—se deleitaba mientras observaba las imágenes.

—Bueno, me retiro.

Al alzar su mirada miró que en la mesa hecha de piedra firme reposaban todos los manjares que le habían traído los meseros.

—Señor, disculpe si mi entrometo pero…¿No le apetece comer?

—¿Eh?—dejó de ojear la revista y volteó—Ah, sí…—contestó sin interés—Ese Chef no sirve para nada, por mediocre lo mandé al cuarto de cristal, se lo merece.

 _»¡¿QUÉ!?_

* * *

 _—¡SEÑOR PILAF POR FAVOR SÁQUEME DE AQUÍÍÍÍ!—gritaba el hombre viendo que la luz del Sol llegaba a la mitad del cuarto—¡SEÑOR PILAAAAFFF! —golpeaba la puerta eufórico._

* * *

El pequeño era inofensivo, sí, pero por desgracia tenía en sus manos otra clase de poder: Su Autoridad.

Y contra ella nadie se debía de oponer.

—¿N-No le gusta su comida, Señor?—preguntó nerviosa.

—No, ¡Es malísima!

—Entiendo.

—Pero como veo que te preocupa tanto—hizo un silencio y continuó—….Cocinarás para mí—sentenció.

—Pe-Pero…—a Mai se le desfiguró el rostro, pues existía la probabilidad que si no le gustaba sus preparados la mandaría al cuarto de cristal.

—¡Adelante, qué estás esperando!.

—¡S-SÍ!

 _._

.

Por órdenes de Pilaf la mujer trajo lo que necesitaría para cocinar: vegetales, carne, condimentos, y una parrilla eléctrica.

Sobre la mesa de piedra colocó todos los preparados, picó las verduras, la carne, y en una olla puso todos los ingredientes a cocinar.

Al paso de una media hora, ella sirvió sobre un plato hondo el caldillo e invitó:

—Ya está servido, mi señor Pilaf.—hizo reverencia.

El hombrecillo tomó asiento y tras soplar un poco decidió dar la primera probada.

 _»Espero que le guste—la soldado estaba atenta a su reacción, sus manos se mantenían cerradas en puño y debido a los nervios, las apretaba cada vez más._

—¿Le gustó, Mi señor?

—No está mal—dijo con cierta modestia y se sonrojó un poco.

La mujer sonrió, y Pilaf comenzó a comer todo.

Al terminar de comer la muchacha con más confianza preguntó:

—Veo que le gusta todo lo relacionado a las naves, Señor.

—Sí…un poco…—contestó sin mucho humor.

—¿Usted siempre está solo, Su Excelencia?—preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

Pero Pilaf no contestó solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Mis guardaespaldas siempre terminan por renunciar—tronó los dientes en muestra de molestia y resignación incluso… melancolía— Así que si no te gusta estar aquí puedes tomar tus cosas e irte—le dio libre albedrío en su decisión.

Sin embargo sintió pena por su Señor. Algo en ella le hacía querer quedarse, ¿Quizás un sentimiento de hermandad? ¿De familia? Ciertamente era difícil de explicar, no lograba entender el porqué, y más aún cuando tenía su liberación servida en charola de plata para largarse de una vez de ese horrible castillo y trabajar bajo la tutela de otro emperador, o simplemente volver al ejército.

Fue entonces que tomó un libro de pasta gruesa _«La leyenda de las siete esferas del dragón»_ y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Éste soltó cierto polvo debido a lo deteriorado.

—¿Le gustan las aventuras, Señor?—le sonrió.

El emperador volteó hacia ella.

 _«¿Eh…? ¿Por qué no te has ido?—pensó, aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, el percatarse de que ella seguía ahí le brindaba cierta… ¿Alegría?_

—S-Sí, me gustan mucho.

Mai abrió el libro y leyó:

—Aquí dice, que para buscar las siete místicas esferas del dragón se ocupa construir un radar que detecte ondas magnéticas, ¿Quiere que construya uno para usted?

—¿Puedes hacer eso?—se sorprendió.

—Si usted quiere que lo haga, sí.

—Entonces…¿Vas a quedarte, Mai?

—Sí.—contestó segura.

—¿P-Por qué?

—Porque a nadie le gusta estar solo, Señor.

Pensó que al emperador loco sólo le hacía falta un poco de comprensión, claro, tenía su carácter, esa sangre azul siempre iba salir a relucir. Quizás podría lidiar con ello, o quizás en todo caso también ella estaba igual de loca que él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La convivencia de ellos se solidificó, la mujer ya no estaba en la puerta de pie sino que adquirió el beneficio de estar cerca de él por mayor tiempo. Pese a soportar lo irreverente de su carácter, el emperador llevó a su nueva mano derecha a conocer el sótano del castillo. Cuando las luces se prendieron ella se impactó al ver semejante cantidad de naves.

—Ven Mai, es por acá.

Su excelencia caminaba adelante, ella atrás.

—Es este, Mai. ¿Podrás arreglarlo?

—Confíe en mí, señor.

Frente a ellos estaba un magistral robot conformado por tres partes: las piernas, el cuerpo y la parte de arriba abarcaba manos y cabeza central.

—Solo hay un inconveniente, Señor.

—¿Eh?

—Para poder navegar esta nave necesitaríamos de un tercer tripulante.

—Entiendo—llevó sus manos hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.—Sé cómo solucionarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shu llegó al paso de unos días como el nuevo miembro del clan Pilaf. Y bajo la rebeldía que los caracterizaba, lo tres rompieron normas y emprendieron la gran aventura de buscar las esferas de dragón. Contingencias nunca faltaron a su paso, desgracias, miserias, y los gritos de _Su Excelencia_ aturdiéndolos.

—¡TONTOOOOOS! ¡VAYAN TRAS ÉL!

Y así es y sería por siempre el gran Pilaf, pese a sus malas rachas, nunca dejó esa sangre azul por un lado, siempre creyente de que era merecedor de todo. Quizás nunca nadie lo recuerde como un rey generoso, él simplemente quedó excluido de su vida de lujos y riquezas, tal vez ese fue el precio de su soberbia y actitud nefasta.

Pero para ella y para Shu, siempre serían devotos a Su excelencia. Siempre.

Ella nunca olvidaría la escena cuando lo vio lo primera vez; detrás de aquellas cortinas blancas, grande, poderoso, con esos pasos delicados y cortos, inciertos a algo que ni quizás él se imaginaba que pasaría en su vida.

Porque pese a ser personas de buena finura, nunca existirán cosas para siempre.

Porque en un momento estamos arriba, luego abajo.

Con todo y después nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Señor Pilaf pida un deseo rápido! ¡Sólo queda uno!

Al fin era la oportunidad de ver la suya.

—¡Deseo que seamos jóvenes!

 _»CONCEDIDO—dijo el gran Shenlong._

Naturalmente salió su soberbia y malas decisiones al no especificar bien su deseo, lo cual trajo consigo consecuencias fatales.

 _La vida los colocó otra vez juntos._

 _Atados por siempre a la Sangre Azul de Su excelencia._

 **FIN.**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Nota de autores:**

 **Odette Vilandra:**

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Kuraudea por aceptar hacer este reto conmigo. Es una gran escritora a quien admiro y quiero muchísimo y de cuyas historias me he enamorado a pesar de tener deudas de lectura con ella. Jeje!

Nos tocó un caballo difícil de domar, pero creo que su idea fue la más acertada para poder llevar a cabo este reto. Me siento más que honrada de haber escrito algo con ella. ¡Gracias Kurau por dejarme sonsacarte!

 **Kuraudea R:**

Holis n.n

Bueno esto fue…no sé jaja algo raro, sencillo de leer pero difícil de redactar, pues como bien dice mi compañera este personaje estuvo ¡bárbaro!. Esto en definitiva fue demasiado complicado pues Pilaf pese a ser un emperador creo que no es un personaje heroico o villano atroz; todo le salía mal, por desgracia. Así que su soberbia y codicia lo llevó a caer muy bajo y llevar a otros entre "sus patas". Hubo obviamente su investigación de por medio, desde biografías, escenarios y bueno, una pizca de imaginación. La revista de los hipopótamos es verídico, de hecho me encontré hasta una imagen de ello, los pantuflazos también jajaja vi un gif donde Pilaf con el zapato le da a Shu en la cabeza y los besos de forma corazón son muy él. Fue necesario ver algún vídeo de YouTube por ahí y bueno re difícil conservar el IC, ¡Caray! Se hizo lo que se pudo, en serio. Ojalá haya sido una lectura placentera para todos.

Sobre la imagen que nos tocó se interpretó precisamente como los pasos de un rey, la cortina, el ascenso, la decaída y todas sus consecuencias.

El reto fue difícil pero divertido. Trabajar en la colaboración de Grissel lo hizo ameno n.n así que le doy las gracias por invitarme a participar, sobre todo por pensar en mí para la fusión ficker, ¡Un honor! Gracias por tu confianza yo también te quiero.

Y nada.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Suerte a todos los participantes.

 **Con cariño:**

 _Odette Vilandra & Kuraudea. _


End file.
